


Belly

by ScullyGolightly



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Femslash, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Stella worships Scully's body
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Belly

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to the lovely Karolina.

Stella Gibson never wanted a serious relationship, nor anything resembling a family life or children—she was fine being on her own. 

Then along came Dana Scully. 

And now Stella couldn’t keep her hands off of her wife’s beautiful pregnant body. 

She knew people had the ability to change, but she didn’t expect that she would change in this way. That was the power her soulmate had—Stella was in awe of Scully and their life together every single day.

She was in awe and impatient at the moment, though—waiting for Scully to return home from her prenatal yoga class. Her train of thought went from calming her eagerness to working herself up even more as she imagined Scully doing the yoga poses: her shapely bottom up in the air, her legs spread wide, her prayer hands resting atop her rounded belly where their child was growing. Stella checked the clock on the mantle and took her own meditative breath in an attempt to quell her blossoming arousal. 

Finally, she heard the keys in the lock, and in walked the most radiant creature, her pretty pregnant partner. Stella had to keep herself from pouncing on her as soon as she came through the door. 

Scully could see the desire in Stella’s eyes immediately and she chuckled. “You’ve got a thing for me coming home sweaty from yoga class, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I quite like the way you smell.”

Scully tossed her bag and mat onto the chair and kept on towards Stella. “Describe the scent to me ...Inspector.”

“Well, it’s different since you’ve been pregnant,” began Stella, and Scully nodded. “Less sweet, but richer, heady, like a warm spice like ...nutmeg.”

Scully’s left brow arched up. “Nutmeg, hm?”

Stella leaned in, brushing aside the small curls at her neck that had escaped the loose braid, and nuzzled under her chin, taking a big breath in through her nose. “Mhmm,” she hummed confirming her own description. “A bit peppery.” She inhaled again. “And earthy, like damp moss after the first rain.”

Scully pulled back, giggling. “My my, so poetic.”

“You have that effect on me, love.” Stella smiled at her and then kissed her on the tip of the nose. 

“Do you want to know why a woman’s scent is stronger when she’s carrying a child?”

“Please enlighten me, Dr. Scully.”

“The body is working overtime so there’s an overall increase in perspiration, but the theory is,” Scully explained in a low, breathy voice while slowly shucking off her hoodie, letting it fall to the floor. “That our natural scent is a unique marker which evolved to encourage our offspring to seek out the breast to nurse.”

“Interesting,” purred Stella. “I’m having a similar pull towards your breasts now.” Stella ran her finger down the dewy slope of Scully’s chest, pulling at the low neckline of her tank top and revealing the pronounced cleavage between her tits. Her skin was flushed and glowing bright with a light sheen of sweat—the source of the alluring musk that was driving Stella wild.

“Well, I’m not gonna nurse you,” Scully said with a cheeky smirk.

“No, but I will be sucking on those pert little nipples of yours.” They were standing very close together and Stella glanced down between them. “Which are nice and hard for me right now,” she said, seeing the tight nubs perked beneath the thin layer of spandex. 

Scully’s breath caught, then on the exhale she whispered, “You have that effect on me,” repeating what Stella had said to her before. They looked at each other hungrily and then their lips met in a kiss which turned quite amorous quite quickly with tongues sliding around and teeth clashing, both women letting out soft moans as their hands roamed.

Stella broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “I love the way you smell, but I love the way you taste even more.” She did a long, broad pass with her tongue from the dip between her collarbone up to under her chin, the salty tartness on her skin dancing across her palate. Scully, throwing her head back, threaded her fingers in Stella’s hair and whimpered as Stella made her way back down with wet, open-mouth kisses.

She squeezed Scully’s full breasts, reveling in their softness and the way the weight of them felt in her hands. Stella’s thumbs strummed her taut nipples and Scully arched her back, drawing in a sharp breath. Her breasts were extra sensitive at this point of the pregnancy—even the slightest touch could send a jolt through her, and Stella wasn’t being very gentle now. Scully loved how the intensity of her arousal spiked when Stella played with her tits. Stella knelt down and put her hands on either side of her partner’s pregnant belly. Before lifting up her top, she saw the delineation of Scully’s belly button piercing beneath the fabric. 

Every single time she was reminded of her lover’s piercing (which was daily) she couldn’t help but smile—it brought back the loveliest memory from their shared past. Stella had worn a belly button ring when she was younger. She had taken it out long before they had met, but when she saw Scully’s she remembered how sexy it looked. On their third date, Stella asked Scully to go with her to get hers repierced. Having Scully there with her was the most erotic experience. They were making love with their eyes while the piercer did her work. She felt no pain, only pleasure. Then Scully got a tattoo of a star on the inside of her wrist, and if Stella wasn’t already head over heels, that would’ve sealed the deal. They were marked for each other that night, both of them committing their love to the other in their minds. It was just another month before they said it out loud.

Stella looked up at Scully to see she was watching her reminisce. Scully caressed Stella’s cheek—it was warm; she was blushing at the sweet memory. “I love you,” said Stella.

“I love you, Stella-for-Star,” answered Scully. Perhaps she could read Stella’s thoughts. 

The blush deepened and Stella felt the wistful sting of emotion behind her eyes. Her love for Scully often snuck up on her like this with incredible, unexpected force—especially since Scully had told her she was expecting. 

She didn’t let the sentimental feelings overwhelm her now, though, she was a woman on a mission: Stella needed to taste her wife, imbibe of her unique essence, and make her come so she felt happy and relaxed, more euphoric than the most transcendent yogic experience could ever offer. That was the power she had, and she felt it was the great gift of her life to be able to give this to the enigmatic Dana Scully, to worship her and love her completely. 

Stella pushed the hem of Scully’s tank up over her swollen belly and cradled her gently. Scully had one of the flexible belly bars in that she had switched to once she started to get big. It had two starry, galaxy balls on either end, and it looked so damn sexy. Stella felt a tingle at the back of her jaw—she was literally about to salivate over this woman. 

She started with soft kisses all over the taut skin of Scully’s stomach, but soon she was tonguing that bar that was threaded through her lover’s navel, sucking the top ball between her lips just like she planned on doing to her clit shortly. 

Scully had been feeling the same emotion as Stella since the heavy petting had begun, and it was now feeding into her arousal. The way Stella cared for her with so much love and desire in her touch, in glances and in her words, felt positively electric. Her nerve endings sizzled and vibrated. Once she had told Stella of this feeling and they joked that when they made love her womb became like a midnight rave for the baby, everything hot and pulsing with their passion for each other. 

Scully let out a whimpering whine as the sensations enveloped her. Stella whispered against her sensitive skin, “Are you wet for me, love?”

“Yesss,” Scully hissed. “God, yes.”

Stella stood and guided Scully to lean against the back of the sofa. The tank top with the built in sports bra came off, but it was stubborn and they were both giggling at their efforts to wrestle with the stretchy fabric damp with sweat. But the reward was sweet: Scully’s tits bared with stiff pink peaks ripe for the tasting. Stella nibbled at the fleshy outer curves of her breasts then sucked on a delectable nipple just as she had said she would. Scully’s hands grasped at the sofa behind her for support as the pleasure shot through her. “Ffffuck.”

Once again, Stella knelt at her wife’s feet, slowly peeling down her yoga pants and knickers. If the smell of Scully’s sweat had an arousing effect on her, the scent between her legs was down right intoxicating. She took a deep breath in and just about blacked out as her olfactory senses were bombarded with the balmy aroma of her lover.

Scully spread her legs as far as she could with the clothing bunched around her ankles. She needed to be touched down there—the mounting pressure at her core was agonizing yet exquisite. She knew such an intense build-up would result in a shattering orgasm, and she became breathless with anticipation.

Stella began to eat her wife’s pussy with passionate ferocity. She was dripping wet and Stella devoured every inch of her sex until Scully was quivering. Her body dipped a bit when she became weak at the knees. Stella was making her see stars and feel stars, like their magical twinkling was running through her bloodstream. “Ste--” she gasped, unable to complete her lover’s name. 

Scully was right where Stella wanted her, cresting on the cusp of a powerful climax. She wanted to flood her partner with stimulation that sent her into a rapturous free fall over the edge. Her finger slid deep inside and she pumped in and out, coating it with her juices which would serve as lubricant when she fingered Scully’s asshole. Her slender digit slipped in past her tight muscle and Scully’s whole body shuddered. As she finger-fucked her wife’s arse she sucked hard on her clit. A low guttural moan turned into a ragged scream as Scully succumbed to the blissful invasion of her orgasm.

Stella rose up on her knees and planted tender, loving kisses all over Scully’s belly while she recovered, climactic aftershocks causing her to tremble intermittently. When, at last, she had regained her bearings, Scully raked her fingers through Stella’s hair and hummed, sated and content. “Who needs prenatal yoga when you can do that?”

Sitting back on her heels, Stella smiled up at her. “Anytime, my darling.”

Scully bent over and kissed her wife. Then she shimmied her pants back up and made for the stairs, looking back over her shoulder. “I want to keep fucking. Come on.”

Stella followed her up to their bedroom where Scully promptly removed her shoes and remaining clothing. Taking her cue, Stella began undressing, her eyes never leaving Scully as she went to the bottom drawer of the dresser where they kept their sex toys. Scully pulled out the 12-inch hot pink double-ended dildo and a bottle of water-based lube. Stella grinned and fresh arousal dampened her panties. She loved fucking Scully like this because she could see her and touch her belly between them.

Scully crawled up onto the bed and positioned the pillows behind her. Stella got on the foot end, facing Scully. They shared a look and both of them broke out into giddy smiles. Scully lubed up the faux phallus and Stella situated herself close, threading her legs with Scully’s.

“Ready to fuck each other silly?” asked Scully.

“Always.”

Scully rubbed the tip of one end up and down Stella’s slick slit, and she rocked her hips to increase the friction, moaning at the first contact on her hypersensitive sex since Scully had gotten home. She dropped back onto her elbows when Scully slowly eased it inside her. “I can tell how tight your pussy is,” Scully said, pulling the head out completely before repeating the motion. She did this several times before inserting the other end inside herself. 

They wiggled their arses together until their pussy lips met and the only pink that was visible were their engorged clits. The lovers sighed in blissful unison, staying like that for a moment to indulge in the feeling of fullness while in hot connection. 

They began to move at the same time, thrusting back and forth, fucking themselves on the dildo and fucking each other with it. Scully sat up as much as her pregnant stomach would allow and palmed Stella’s breast, then she pinched her nipple roughly. Stella whimpered and sat up as well, resting her hand on Scully’s swollen abdomen.

“Let’s … go … harder,” panted Scully. All that yoga made her limber and agile—she was able to really ride the cock despite her gravid condition. Stella met her thrusts with eager enthusiasm and they climbed together toward a mutual release. 

Scully brought her hand down to Stella’s center and rubbed her clit with the pads of her fingers. Stella mirrored her and pressed firm circles into her with her thumb. Their breathing sounded harsh and heavy, then they came—Stella daintily grunting and Scully crescendoing in a high-pitched moan.

They both fell back, spent, chests heaving from their exertion, the dildo still inside their quivering cunts. Once Stella’s breathing returned to normal, she unwound her legs from Scully, took the toy into the bathroom, and tossed it into the sink to be washed later. She pissed, wiped, and ripped off some toilet paper to clean her lover. 

Scully’s eyes were closed and she was very near drifting off to sleep. She smiled when she felt Stella attend to her with the tissue and murmured a drowsy thank you, then the mattress dipped as Stella laid down beside her. 

“Nap and then shower,” said Stella, laying out their joint plans. They would rest together and then clean each other off and probably fuck again. Scully hummed in agreeance.

Stella rolled over and propped herself up on her arm to kiss Scully on the lips. She did the same to Scully’s tummy and whispered, “Rave’s over, baby.” Scully giggled at this and her belly shook with her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Karolina, for inspiring me to write this! I hope you like it!


End file.
